Persistent memory modules, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), are becoming more widely available. Unlike volatile memory, data is preserved on the persistent memory modules and the modules can be moved from one system to another.
Once moved, the location of the DIMMs on the new system may be different from that in the original system. Thus, the persistent memory might appear in a new location of the address space. More importantly, the relative location of these DIMMs in the address space may change.
Accordingly, in order to use persistent memory as part of the memory system in computers, one needs to be able to access data on it after the persistent memory modules are moved to a different computer. This need may arise due to the failure of the original server or due to maintenance and upgrade of servers.
Therefore, techniques that establish an organization among the persistent memory modules in a system that can be used after the modules have been moved to a new system would be desirable.